1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are regular playback display and film roll display available as a video display method for displaying moving images picked up and video-recorded with an imaging device such as a video camera. The regular playback display method will display a video (x-axis and y-axis of an imaging plane) by reproducing its video-recorded moving images sequentially from the beginning along a time axis t. The user can grasp imaged contents by viewing the video thus reproduced regularly but in a considerable lapse of time. To reduce the time, a method is available for fast-forwarding the moving images in playback display but still requires a lapse of time to some extent in order to grasp the imaged contents of the moving images as a whole.
On the other hand, the film roll display method will select a plurality of frame images from among video-recorded moving images at a predetermined time interval and displaying the frame images as thumbnail images sequentially in time series order (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-134771 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-166988, for example). According to the film roll display approach, if an arbitrary one is selected from among the thumbnail images displayed in a list, it is possible also to display the moving images by regularly reproducing them starting from a playback position that corresponds to the thumbnail image. According to such film roll display, the user can understand the imaged contents of the moving images as a whole more easily than by the regular playback display.